YUTA
by Kentang Goreng97889495
Summary: Jangan menilai seseorang dari luarnya #TaeYu #YutaUke #TaeyongSeme gak suka gausah buka


Cast : Lee Taeyong, Nakamoto Yuta. Dll

Pair : TaeYu

Rate : T nyaris M

Summary : Jangan menilai orang dari luarnya saja

Nb : OK guys ini terinspirasi dari komik falwes(?) ituloh komik elios sama sarah, sama terinspirasi dorama jepang Great Teacher Onizuka. Keren banget guys drama inituh, favorit gw sampe sekarang. Wajib nonton kalian karena ini bukan cuma dorama cinta-cintaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yuta-ya ayo cepat nanti kita terlambat lagi"

"Iya iya tunggu, sebentar lagi selesai!"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Huffttt akhirnya selesai"

"Lama sekali berganti baju? Seperti perempuan saja"

"Aku bukan pesulap yang bisa berganti baju dalam waktu 1detik Tae"

"Yasudah ayo cepat sebentar lagi pelajaran Heechul Saem"

"Hmm"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Kenapa Taeyong selalu menempel pada namja barbar seperti Yuta'

'Aku tidak tahu, kalau dilihat-lihat seperti Taeyong selalu dipaksa oleh monster itu untuk selalu bersamanya'

'Hn aku kasihan pada Taeyong, padahal kan dia kaya, tampan, terkenal'

'Mungkin dia bersikap sok baik pada Taeyong karena itu, dasar penjilat'

Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar cibiran semua orang diseantreo sekolah meski mereka hanya menggosipkan dirinya dibelakang seperti sekarang, ia hanya berdiri didepan pintu kelas yang tertutup menunggu cibiran untuknya selesai dikumandangkan barulah ia memasuki kelas itu. Itu hal rutin yang hampir setiap hari ia lakukan. Ia bisa apa karena dia hanya murid beasiswa asal jepang yang mencoba peruntungan dinegeri orang dan juga sebatang kara yang beruntung bisa berteman dekat dengan Lee Taeyong seorang anak dari pemilik sekolah dan juga orang berpengaruh dalam dunia pendidikan.

.

Aku memang suka berkelahi namun itu semua semata-mata kulakukan hanya untuk melindungi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah mencari gara-gara duluan jika tidak ada yang mencari gara-gara padaku. Banyak orang kurang ajar didunia ini yang kadang tidak akan diam jika tidak disentuh dengan pukulan. Dimata orang aku monster, kasar, kejam, bar-bar, tidak punya hati, tapi aku tidak peduli karena itu bentuk perlindunganku. Sekarang aku duduk ditingkat 2 SHS yang berarti sudah hampir 2 tahun aku berteman dekat dengan Taeyong. Dia orang yang kaku sulit berteman dengan orang dan pendiam tetapi setelah mengenalku entah kenapa dia berubah menjadi cerewet sepertiku. Sudah setahun ini aku berhenti memukul seseorang yang menggangguku, itu semua kulakukan karena Taeyong melarangku.

CKLEK

Seperti biasa mereka akan diam jika ada aku. Ya bisa dibilang mereka hidup hanya untuk berpura-pura, tanpa menghiraukan apapun aku segera berjalan ketempat dudukku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berjalan menuju kelas yang ternyata hanya ada 3 orang didalam kelas. 2 siswi 1 siswa. Yuta menuju bangkunya dan seketika dia diam membatu melihat keadaan bangkunya dan juga bangku Taeyong. Terdapat coretan bergambar hati yang masing-masing di digabungkan antara mejanya dan meja Taeyong karena hanya setengah-setengah saja dan juga coretan lainnya yang bertuliskan 'Yuta dan Taeyong sama-sama suka'

Ia tidak tahu siapa yang membuat karya tidak epik ini dimejanya.

"Maaf siapa ya yang mencoret mejaku dan meja Taeyong?"

"Hah?"

"A-a kenapa kalian diam? Ini ada yang mencoreti mejaku dan meja Taeyong. Apa kalian tahu siapa pelakunya?"

"Hah? Meja? Bukannya kau sendiri? Mana mungkin orang lain"

"Iya lagipula siapa juga yang ingin mencoreti mejamu dan meja Taeyong. Jangan kecentilan"

"Lagipula kau kan sok dekat sekali dengan Taeyong. Posesif padahal bukan siapa-siapamu dan juga kau kan suka mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacar Taeyong. Tidak usah sok playing victim segala kau"

Deg

Kecentilan

Mengaku-ngaku

Playing victim

Yuta diam membatu dengan reaksi 3 teman sekelasnya tersebut. Kata-kata mereka tergiang dikepalanya. Membuat emosinya mendidih seketika

BRAK

"AAAA"

"SIAPA YANG MENGAKU-NGAKU HAH? SIAPA YANG SOK PLAYING VICTIM? aku hanya bertanya pada kalian bukan untuk mencari ribut. Aku bertanya baik-baik kenapa reaksimu seperti itu! Jika ingin menantang sini kau!"

Setelah memukul salah satu diantara mereka diapun menggeret kerahnya

"Uuu m-ma-maaf... Le-lepas kumohon maaf"

Cklek

Yuta terdiam setelah mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

'Yang lain pasti akan salah paham'

'Dia membully anak perempuan?'

'Astaga dia bahkan tadi memukulnya'

'Laporkan pada guru sana'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang apa yang kubilang benar ya benar Saem. Aku hanya bertanya baik-baik tetapi mereka menuduhku bahkan mengatakan aku playing victim. Jika mereka mengakui mereka salah aku akan memaafkan dan juga selesaikan masalah ini"

"Tidak mungkin aku berkata seperti itu saem lagipula aku tidak mungkin menuduh Yuta karena dia teman sekelasku hiks hiks.."

"Yuta kau bahkan memukul teman perempuan mu. Ini sudah keterlaluan kau tahu. Aku beri kau kesempatan 1kali lagi Yuta-ssi jika kau melanggarnya maka kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini dan kau dihukum membersihkan mejanya"

Aku tidak bisa apa-apa karena tidak ada satu orangpun yang percaya padaku disini. Aku juga tidak mungkin bercerita pada Taeyong tentang masalah ini, aku tidak mau konsentrasinya terganggu hanya karena masalah meja. Hari ini aku sendirian karena Taeyong mengikuti lomba Fisika disekolah sebelah.

.

.

.

"Taeyong-ah kau dekat sekali ya dengan Yuta?"

"Iya, kenapa Jhon?"

"Maaf Tae aku dapat kabar dari ketua kelasku kalau Yuta barusan memukul anak perempuan dikelasmu"

Deg

Aku tidak bisa membalas perkataan Johnny barusan. Tidak mungkin kan Yuta seperti itu bukankah dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak lagi memukul orang tapi kenapa?.

Tanpa basa basi aku segera turun dari bis yang membawa kami setelah sampai area sekolah. Mencari Yuta untuk meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Dimana Yuta?"

"Eh Taeyong. Kami tidak tahu, mungkin dia ada diatap"

Tanpa basa basi lagi aku segera pergi keatap sekolah dan menemukan Yuta disana duduk tepat diatas pagar pembatas atap

"Yuta!"

"Yuta apa benar kau memukul anak perempuan?"

"Oh kau. Kalau iya memang kenapa"

Dia menjawab tanpa sedikitpun menoleh padaku.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji jika kau tidak akan memukul lagi? Tapi kenapa kau justru memukul seorang siswi"

"Mereka yang salah"

"Yuta aku kecewa padamu. kuharap kau bisa memperbaiki perilakumu. aku pergi"

Tanpa Taeyong tahu jika seseorang yang ia ajak bicara meneteskan air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir.

"Bahkan kaupun tidak percaya padaku Tae"

Tes

Tes

Tes

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu Taeyong tidak terlalu sering bermain dengan Yuta lagi. Hanya sekedar menyapa itupun jika Yuta menyapa dulu. Yuta merasa kesepian lagi seperti dulu karena seseorang yang dia cintai telah berubah lambat laun. Hari ini Yuta ingin keperpustakaan sekolah karena ada tugas yang harus dia selesaikan disana. Melewati koridor berbelok, disana ada segerombolan siswa berandal.

"Hai cantik kau mau kemana?"

"Kalian menghalangi jalan saja"

"Hei manis manis tapi galak sekali? Ah biasanya yang galak seperti-mu ini jago bermain bukan? Mainlah sebentar dengan kami kujamin kau tidak akan kecewa"

HAHAHAHA

"Maaf bisa tolong minggir? Aku ada urusan jadi tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni kalian"

"Sombong sekali kau? Memangnya kau siapa berani-beraninya melawan kami?"

"Maaf ya aku tidak merasa menantang kalian, kurasa kalian lah yang kurang ajar. Jadi bisa tolong kalian menyingkir?"

"Berani sekali kau? Ku-"

"Jangan membuatku memukuli kalian karena itu bukan tujuanku!"

"Sialan kau!"

Brugh

"Ishh... Hoo jadi kalian mencari ribut heh? Baiklah jika itu mau kalian!"

Brak

Brugh

Jdug

(intinya lu banyangin aja yuta nonjokin orang dan itu bunyinya) :'v

"BERHENTI KALIAN!"

tepat disaat Yuta ingin memukul salah satu dari mereka seorang guru datang. Disaat seperti inilah yang Yuta khawatirkan karena ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Mendongak dan detik kemudian ia sangat terkejut karena disana ada Taeyong dan beberapa siswa/siswi.

"Kalian ber 4 ikuti aku! Tidak ada bantahan!"

.

.

.

"Bukan aku yang bersalah!"

"NAKAMOTO YUTA! Kau sudah sangat keterlaluan, ini kesempatan terakhirmu seharusnya kau memanfaatkannya dengan baik! Kau sangat mengecewakan Yuta!"

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku yang salah saem... Mereka lah yang memulai duluan"

"Bohong saem mana mungkin kami memulai duluan sedangkan kami babak belur seperti ini"

"Bukan hanya kalian tapi aku juga!"

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa mereka memulai duluan?"

Yuta diam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena dia tahu alasan yang sebenarnya sungguh tidak masuk akal untuk situasi saat ini. Ia yakin tidak aka ada yang percaya lagi padanya.

"Kenapa kau diam? Jadi benar kau yang memulai duluan?"

Semakin kecil kesempatannya karena dia memang terkenal jelek disekolah hanya karena kesalahan yang bukan salahnya.

"Mulai saat ini kau dikeluarkan Yuta-ssi. Itu sudah perjanjian pihak sekolah dan juga kau setahun lalu. Ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Kau bukan lagi murid sekolah ini mulai sekarang"

Deg

Tanpa sadar matanya mulai memburam karena kabut air mata yang menutupi pandangannya. Tersenyum kecut dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Ia sudah menduga sebelumnya tapi ia tidak akan tahu jika akan seperti ini. Ia meninggalkan negara kelahirannya demi impiannya tetapi justru kandas ditengah jalan.

SREK

"Arigatou gozaimasu. Saya permisi. Maaf"

Cklek

BLAM

.

.

.

.

.

Berjalan dikoridor yang kini ramai orang memandanginya seolah-olah dia adalah terdakwa. Berjalan tanpa menghiraukan apapun dengan kepala menunduk dan juga topi dan hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya. Rambut yang menutup sebagian matanya menyembunyikan mata dengan penuh pilu itu.

Bruk

Mendongak hanya untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang ditabraknya, namun setelahnya iya sedikit terkejut.

"Taey-"

"Aku kecewa padamu Yuta!"

"Itu bukan salahku sungguh.. Kumohon jangan menjauhiku"

"Ternyata mereka semua benar kau itu monster yang keji, kau suka sekali memukul orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa bahkan jika itu perempuan sekalipun! Aku menyesal pernah kenal denganmu. Mulai sekarang jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku!"

Menatap sahabat yang selama ini ia cintai dengan pandangan kecewa sedih dan juga sendu. Tidak akan menyangka jika akan sehancur ini jika seorang yang kau cintai memintamu untuk tidak lagi muncul dihadapannya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu jika selama ini aku sangat mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal Lee Taeyong"

Berlari setelah mengatakan hal yang sangat mengejutkan bagi Taeyong dan sebagian orang yang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yuta kau tidak sekolah? Kenapa kau sebulan ini berangkat pagi sekali? Kan jam bekerjamu setelah pulang sekolah?"

"Hehe tidak noona mulai sekarang aku tidak lagi sekolah"

"WAE!?"

6 orang yang ada didalam kafe tersebut bertanya dengan kaget.

"Aku dikeluarkan... Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas. Lagipula lebih baik begini kan daripada harus mendengar omon kosong banyak orang hehe"

"Yuta kau? Tidak sedih atau apa? Bahkan kami saja tidak percaya dengan ini"

"Untuk apa hyung? Lagipula sudah terjadi"

"Pasti ada penyebabnya kan? Ceritakan pada kami sekarang juga. Tidak ada bantahan!"

"Baiklah aku ceritakan"

.

.

"Aku baru tahu jika sekolah elite dan terkenal ternyata isinya hanya sampah!"

"Tidak boleh begitu hyung. Sudahlah tidak apa-apa lagipula nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Lebih baik kita bekerja hehe"

"Kau sungguh luar biasa saeng.. Kami akan selalu bersamamu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah sebulan lebih Yuta dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Sepi memang jika tidak ada dia tapi aku sangat kecewa dengannya. Sebulan tanpa Yuta aku mulai berkumpul dengan anak-anak lain.

"Taeyong-ah ada yang mencarimu"

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Sepertinya anak baru, dia ada diruang musik"

"Oh baiklah"

Ada yang mencariku? Kira-kira siapa orang yang repot-repot mencariku. Kubuka pintu ruang musik dan kulihat seorang gadis dengan kacamata bulat.

"Kau mencariku?"

"Lee Taeyong bukan?"

"Iya. Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini, aku murid baru dan aku mendapatkan loker tepat disamping lokermu. Aku menemukan ini diloker baruku, kurasa ini ditujukan untukmu"

Loker tepat disampingku? Itu loker Yuta dulu. Kira-kira apa isi amplop itu

"Te-terimakasih"

"Hm aku permisi"

Dingin sekali siswi tadi, auranya bahkan sangat menyeramkan. Setelah kepergian siswi tadi aku membuka aplop kecil itu.

'Maaf jika aku mengecewakanmu tapi hanya satu yang harus kau tahu. Suatu saat kau pasti tahu apa yang sesungguhnya. Sesuai permintaanmu aku tidak akan muncul lagi dihadapanmu. Saranghae Lee Taeyong'

Deg

Apa yang dimaksud dengan isi surat ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah tapi untuk apa? Bukankah itu salahnya? Kusobek surat itu menjadi beberapa bagian lalu kembali kekelas. Mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana rencanamu? Bukankah nanti malam acara di SOPA dimulai? Berapa banyak anak-anak yang akan kita bawa untuk menyerang mereka?"

Yuta mendengar percakapan sekupulan remaja seumurannya dengan jelas dan itu menyangkut sekolahnya dulu. Berjalan membawa makanan pesanan mereka dan meletakkannya di meja mereka. Yuta berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka namun sebelum itu ia terlihat mengeluarkan alat kecil dengan cup yang bisa menempel dikaca/meja. Menyelipkan barang mungil itu tepat dibawah meja disamping sekumpulan anak-anak itu.

Sampai didapur iya mengeluarkan Handphone untuk mengecek sesuatu. Memasang earphone dan mulai mendengarkan apa yang ditangkap oleh alat tadi.

'Kau tahu? Aku mendengar jika yang mereka sebut monster disekolah itu dikeluarkan?'

Sial sampai diluar Sekolah-Yuta

'Mwo? Hounto ni?'

Dia orang Jepang juga-Yuta

'Itu benar, itu membuat kita semakin gampang untuk balas demdam pada mereka kau tahu. Bodoh sekali pihak sekolah mengeluarkan jagoan dari sekolah haha,,,'

Ya mereka memang bodoh! -Yuta

'Kudengar siswa itu cukup manis kau tahu'

Aku tampan-Yuta

'Hah? Jarang sekali ada yang begitu'

Tentu saja aku kan tidak ada duanya-Yuta

'Malam ini kita beraksi. Balas dendam tetaplah balas dendam. Kau tahu aku sangat benci sekali dengan siswa dan siswi disana karena tidak pernah menghargai orang lain'

Jadi itu penyebabnya, ini bahaya. Aku harus berbuat sesuatu untuk mereka, mau bagaimanpun aku pernah menjadi bagian diantara mereka-Yuta

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam aula ini sangat ramai karena ini acara festival musik dan kau tahu ini adalah acara yang kami tunggu-tunggu... Aku sudah tampil untuk pembukaan tadi sekarang acara sampai dipertengahan. Tapi seperti ada ribut-ribut diluar. Ntah apa itu aku tidak tahu karena diluar sebenarnya ada beberapa siswa yang membantu menjaga.

BRAK

serentak kami semua menoleh kearah pintu. Musik yang tadi sangat keras kini berhenti.

Kulihat disana ada banyak sekali remaja yang mungkin seumuranku membawa senjata berupa alat pemukul baseball, tidak sebanyak kami hanya saja mereka terlihat seperti berandalan.

"Wow wow LIHATLAH KAWAN-KAWAN MEREKA SEDANG BERSENANG-SENANG RUPANYA HAHA"

"TERNYAT INI SEKOLAH YANG BERISI ORANG-ORANG YANG TIDAK BISA MENGHARGAI ORANG LAIN HEH?"

"SUDAHLAH HABISI LANGSUNG TIDAK USAH BASA BASI"

"SERANG"

"HUWAAAA" -kok jadi lebay ya-

aku tidak tahu apa-apa tapi mereka semua menyerang kami tidak peduli itu perempuan atau lelaki karena anggota mereka juga ada perempuan.

Bruk

Brak

Bugh

(dll beksonnya)

Sedikit kewalahan memang jika mengingat mereka sangat jago dalam berkelahi. Aku tertendang membentur salah satu siswa Sopa, seseorang mengarahkah tongkat baseball kearahku. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain memejamkan mata menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

BRAK

Bunyi bantingan terdengar namun bukan aku yang terkena. Saat kubuka mataku aku melihat seseorang berhoodie kuning memakai topi dan juga masker hitam denga rambut menutupi hampir seluruh matanya. Ia menendang orang yang akan memukulku tadi.

BUGH

BRAK

BRUK

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, mungkin bukan hanya aku tapi semua. Segerombolan penyerang itu tumbang ditangannya. Iya berdiri ditengah-tengah antara siswa SOPA dan segerombolan berandalan tadi dengan beberapa luka yang juga cukup parah. Karena ia kami selamat.

"Aku tahu kenapa kalian melakukan ini. Cukup tahu alasan kalian karena aku juga mengalaminya. Maaf bukan maksudku membela mereka hanya saja aku pernah menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini. Aku juga merasakan apa yang kalian rasakan bahkan lebih tapi aku tidak sampai nekat seperti kalian"

DEG

Itu Yuta. Ya itu suara Yuta. Semua orang bungkam dengan penuturan Yuta saat ini.

"Hei kalian anak-anak Sopa. Bisakah mulai sekarang kalian jangan hanya melihat orang dari luarnya saja? Bisakah kalian menghargai orang lain? Aku tahu kalian semua kalangan orang elite tapi satu yang harus kalian tahu, sikap dan sifat kalian perlu diperbaiki. Alasan mereka menyerang kalian pasti kalian ingat bukan tanpa perlu kujelaskan. Dan untuk Petinggi sekolah tolong lebih bijak lagi untuk memutuskan sesuatu"

"Untuk kalian lebih baik pulang sebelum polisi datang. Aku pergi, terimakasih"

Melangkah pergi dengan sedikit terseok namun tetap memaksa untuk berlari. Aku tidak tahu harus apa yang jelas kami semua tahu jika selama ini apa yang kami lihat adalah salah. Yuta bukan monster melainkan malaikat. Yah malaikat karena dia melindungi kami yang bahkan mungkin sudah sangat menyakitinya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sekolah digemparkan dengan pengakuan dari beberapa siswa yang mengaku salah. Ya mereka mengaku jika selama ini merekalah yang salah bukan Yuta. Mungkin ini apa yang Yuta maksud dalam surat yang waktu itu ku sobek. Kau benar-benar membuat pembalasan yang sangat hebat Yuta-ya karena membuat seantero sekolah merasa dihantui rasa bersalah yang sangat besar terlebih aku.

"Jhon? Bisakah kau menemani-ku ketempat Yuta bekerja?"

"Apa? Kalau kau tahu Yuta bekerja dimana kenapa tidak dari tadi bilang dasar bodoh!"

"Ck sudahlah diam saja. Ayo lagipula hari ini sampai besok jam kosong"

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami? Mau mencari Yuta"

"Ya kami ikut. Kita semua Teman. Yuta juga bagian dari kita"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

"Yong kau yakin ini tempat Yuta bekerja?"

"Yakin Jae aku pernah membuntutinya dulu"

"Kenapa sepi sekali Tae dan lagipula kafe ini tutup?"

"Mana aku tahu Sana"

Mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena disana tidak ada siapapun yang bisa memberi informasi. Namun seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi datang mengagetkan mereka semua

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"E-eh maaf... Eum apa kau pemilik kafe ini tuan?"

"Iya, siapa kalian?"

"Maaf sebelumnya kami mencari Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta, apa benar dia bekerja disini?"

"Heh? Dia izin 3hari untuk tidak masuk karena katanya ada urusan penting. Tapi aku tidak tahu urusan apa itu yang jelas tadi pagi aku datang kerumahnya tidak ada siapa-siapa"

"Izin? Tapi kemarin dia menolong kami ?"

"Menolong? Menolong bagaimana maksud kalian? Tolong ceritakan didalam tidak enak jika kita disini"

"NE"

"Kemarin Yuta datang kesekolah tepat setelah segerombolan murid Hanlim SHS menyerang kami diacara festival musik. Tapi setelah itu dia langsung pergi, kukira ia kembali kesini karena kami harus diobati jadi tidak bisa menyusulnya"

"Jadi seperti itu? Dan kesimpulannya sekarang Yuta menghilang? Aishh tau begitu aku tidak memberikan izin... Arrrhgtt tunggu disini aku akan menghubungi teman-tamanku nanti kita cari Yuta bersama!"

"B-baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuutt tuutt...

'Bagaimana kalian sudah mendapat kabar?'

"Belum Hyung teman-temannya tidak ada yang tahu. Apa kita lapor polisi saja sekarang?"

"Aku sudah melaporkan pada Polisi"

"Aakh dimana kau Yuta!"

Taeyong menggeram cemas karena mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan Yuta.

Ctik

"Bodoh! Hei kenapa tidak mencarinya melalui GPS!"

Johnny yang tiba-tiba ingat jika mereka dari tadi hanya berputar-putar tanpa hasil mengusulkan untuk mencari melalui GPS.

"Benar !"

"Oke baiklah kita cari dulu... Hmm Nakamoto Yuta... Hmm lama sekali sih loadingnya"

"Bagaiman Jhon?"

"eh? Ketemu... Tidak jauh dari sini! Tapi...?"

"Tapi apa Jhon?"

"Ini hanya berjarak tidak ada 100meter dari tempat kita tapi kenapa dari tadi kita hanya disuguhi gedung pencakar langit saja ya?"

Mereka yang dari tadi berjalan terus mengikuti arah GPS Johnny tiba-tiba berhenti karena pekikan salah satu teman kerja Yuta

"Oh my god! Aku tahu! Yuta memang tidak mungkin ada digedung-gedung perusahaan itu kan? Nah kalian tahu belok ke kiri gedung nomor 5 itu gedung kosong yang pernah kujadikan tempat berkumpul bersama teman-temanku. Mungkin saja Yuta disana?"

"Bisa jadi! Lebih baik kita kesana sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka, dan benar GPS berhenti berjalan ketika mereka sampai disana. Mereka terus menaiki tangga demi tangga dan ini sudah lantai ke20 mereka lewati. Tepat dilantai 21 disana ada seseorang berhoodie kelinci berwarna putih. Berbeda dengan pakaian Yuta tempo lalu tapi mereka yakin itu Yuta. Taeyong menghampiri Yuta tanpa suara karena sepertinya Yuta melamun dan tidak sadar jika ada orang lain.

Yang membuat suasana tampak begitu mencekam adalah musik yang berbunyi dari ponsel Yuta yaitu SECRETS OF WYSTERIA-Vocaloid. Sebenarnya hanya sekedar musik namun situasinya benar-benar sangat mencekam apalagi malam hari.

"Y-yuta"

"..."

"Yuta, k-kau Yuta kan?"

Srekkk

"..."

"H-hei kami mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau disini? Kami khawatir padamu. A-ah bisakah kau matikan musiknya?"

Music berhenti ketika Taeyong meminta.

"Untuk apa mencariku"

Walaupun sangat pelan tapi Taeyong bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena posisi mereka sangat dekat

"Kami minta maaf"

"Untuk apa minta maaf"

Greb

"Maaf. Maafkan aku yang tidak percaya padamu padahal seharusnya aku menjadi orang yang paling mengerti dengan keadaanmu"

Hiksss...

"Baru sekarang kau tau semuanya? Kemana saja kau kemarin ketika aku membutuhkanmu?"

"Aku minta maaf sungguh Yuta-chan... Maafkan aku"

"hiks... Kau tahu rasanya untuk menampakkan muka diluar saja hiks..hikss... aku sangat malu karena berita negatif tetangku sudah sampai kemana-mana"

"Lihat aku kumohon... Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu... Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Bolehkan aku berharap ada kesempatan?"

"Ka-kau?-"

BRUK

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Yuta jatuh tidak sadarkan diri begitu saja. Membuat semua orang panik.

"OH MY GOD"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disana terlihat seseorang yang selama ini terlihat sangat kuat. Berbaring dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja, oksigen yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Wajah manis menjurus kecantik yang kini banyak luka menghiasi. Perban dimana-mana. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya. Mata indah yang selama ini selalu memancarkan kebahagiaan tertutup rapat.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melindungimu?"

"..."

"Yuta kau tahu selama kau tidak ada rasanya sangat berbeda hehe,,,, kau tahu rasanya sangat sepi"

Tes

"mianhae Yuta-chan hiks... Aku sempat tidak mempercayaimu, memintamu untuk tidak lagi muncul dihadapanku... Kau tidak bersalah selama ini. Kumohon jika kau bangun berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi hiks... Nado Saranghae Lee Yuta"

Aku mencium tangan kurus yang bahkan baru kusadari lebih mungil dari tanganku. (anggep aja gitu wes)

"Mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata indah itu kini terlihat bergerak-gerak kecil. Menjemput cahaya kedalamnya sampai terbuka sempurna. Membuat sang empu mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah.

"Yu-yuta? Kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Ya ya panggil dokter! "

.

.

.

.

"aku senang akhirnya kau sadar. Terimakasih karena sudah mendengar do'aku"

Yuta memandangku dengan tatapan polosnya seperti biasa. Membuat kami tidak tahu harus apa karena dia hanya diam.

"Eung Taeyong?"

"Ne? Ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit? Biar kupanggil dokter"

"E-eh bukan. Itu... Ini benar kau bukan?"

"HEHH?"

"Tentu saja ini aku? Memang aku punya kembaran?"

"Eumm kau sudah tidak marah padaku?"

"Eh-"

GREP

"T-tae-"

"Hussstt kau baru sadar tidak boleh banyak bicara"

"Ah ba-baiklah"

.

.

.

.

Hari ini cerah sekali angin tampak semilir membuat hati para manusia serasa disurga. Begitupun dengan kedua insan yang berada di ruangan serba putih ini.

"Taeyongie"

"Heum?"

"Ah aniya"

"Wae? Katakanlah sayang aku tidak akan menggigitmu"

"Kau benar-benar mencintaiku kan? Bukan karena kasihan padaku?"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh sayang. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu sampai rasanya mau mati ketika kau hilang"

"Sungguh?"

"Kau tidak percaya? Mau bukti?"

"Ne? Apa buktinya?"

"Baiklah akan aku buktikan"

Cup

Mata bulat itu semakin bulat kala kekasihnya menciumnya tepat dibibir. Menjauhkan kepalanya namun ditahan oleh pelaku penciuman. Taeyong memperdalam ciumannya ketika merasakan manisnya bibir sang kekasih imutnya itu.

"Eunghhhh... Eurrrmm"

Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, menelusup kedalam piyama Yuta dan mengelus punggung hangat tersebut, entah sejak kapan tangannya sudah memainkan nipple Yuta dengan begitu aktif mengelusnya, memelintir dan mencubitnya dengan keras membuat Yuta melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Aakhhhh... Hiks... Sakit Tae"

"Mianhae baby aku tidak sadar, sini aku sembuhkan"

"Eum"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Gak bisa lanjutin lagi maaf udah sampe sini aja jangan minta sequel nc plis gak sanggup aku :'v


End file.
